Factions
'Triple A-Rated Factions, Phyles, and Nations' 'Amazonia' ''' s d g e s g sdg sd Ecology-minded Latin but also international '''Apauruṣeya x x x x x Strong ties to Hinduism lunar colony, most advanced space program moving an astroid into geo-synchronous orbit with Luna from beyond mars asteroid belt allied with New Atlantis 'Atlas America' American Corporate phyle 'Chavis' Primarily latin-american Strongly socialist 'Lei Feng' Communist in manner similar to 60s China or Soviet era centralist planning communism organized around democratic centralism popular in the east especially 'Mitsubishi Keiretsu' ' ' x x x x Corporate. Japanese/Korean 'New Atlantis' ' x' x x x english-speaking culturally mimics victorian england celebrates individualism forerunner in the nanomanufacturing sector has recently had to contend with Deus wrestling their capital away and ultimatley having to assault their former capital to win it back 'Pambazuka' Pan-African One of the oldest phyles 'Puszcza Wynd' ' '''x x x x x x x historical ties to poland but with strong america interests strong ecological interests corporate phyle 'Qeng Ho' Chinese Traders Capitalist Lunar mining colony 'Shengen' Derived from the EU. 'Ummah Al Salaam' Islamic United (sunii/shite) Modernists 'United Socialist Peoples' Primarily north american anti-capitalist regulated socialists cooperatives 'AA and A-rated Factions, Phyles, and Nations' 'Al-Dawlah Al-Islamīyah (A) Descenent of the militant Sunni Islamic pan-national organizations of the early and mid-twentieth century, they have, since the 2020s steadily lost ground to the Ummah Al Salaam's appeal. The Al-Dawlah consider the Ummah Al Salaam to be heretics who pick and choose from the Koran and Hadiths, ignoring the conservative teachings to gain recognition with the rest of the world. Despite being hated by much of the world for their particularly violent and anti-modernist interpretation of Islam, as well as their increasingly infrequent attacks upon the population of almost all factions, they have, over the decades, retained a dedicated core of believers who maintain their interpretation of Islam is the only correct one. ASEAN (AA) '''Descendents of the Association of Southeast Asian Nations. Much reduced in membership as individuals flock to Qeng Ho or Ummah Al Salaam, the organization itself is much enriched by the dissolution of its member nation-states and the incorporation of their governance structures into the ASEAN phyle. Catholic Church (A) Still very influential, the Roman Catholic Church has had to come to compromise with many progressive and modernist realities but none-the-less remains a bulwark of traditional values and teachings. ''' '''It possesses significant territorial rights throughout Africa, as individuals and organizations gifted their lands to the Church during the dissolution of African nation states. Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints (A) With dissolution of the many nation state governments, Mormons suddenly found themselves re-embroiled in a long-simmering though previously private discussion regarding the teachings of Joseph Smith and Brigham Young and plural marriage. Ultimately after a major schism that saw much of the Church divided upon itself, the pluralists (calling themselves the tradition) won out over the monogamists who were cast as a necessary face of compromise in a time when government would have destroyed the church if it was openly true to its founders. Communalist Confederacy (A) Largely decentralized, participatory communes practice a high degree of autonomy and self-sufficiency. Embracing communalist rules of property, the the communities advocate and practice a stateless, classless, decentralized society led by a network of directly democratic citizens’ assemblies. Anti-capitalist, the phyle espouses an economically rational society wherein all goods are designed and manufactured for the society as a whole and where needs are guided by rational and ecological standard. Previous philosophies of “grow or die” are replaced with notions of limit and balance. Israel (A) Despite a capital in Jerusalem and a style of governance and administration little changed from its time as a nation-state, the reorganized phyle of Israel has grown to include much of the pro-zionist Jewish diaspora throughout the world. Despite having withdrawn to its 1967 borders, Israel's growth from a small territory to a diasporic postnational phyle has allowed for new forms of economic growth and cultural development. With the unification, growth, and international popularity of the Umma Al Salaam, along with the failure of its greatest patrons, Israel has long lost its technological and military superiority over its neighbors. Despite a trying history with its neighbors however, Israel today maintains fair relations with the Ummah Al Salaam though the Al-Dawlah Al-Islamīyah has sworn to destroy the Jewish state. Larrain-Alfa (AA) Descendent of the so-called Pacific Alliance, the free trade bloc between Chile, Colombia, Mexico and Peru that was first outlined in the April 2011 Lima Declaration and officially establshed in June 2012, they are today the voice of Latin American corporate capitalism. Today they are a corporate confederacy and the champions of free-market capitalism in an otherwise solidly socialist region. Mondragon (AA) Capital: Mondrag'o'''n (43°04'N 2°29'W) Corporate federation of worker cooperatives, *based on 10 basic co-operative principles: open admission, democratic organization, sovereignty of labour, instrumental and subordinate nature of capital, participatory management, payment solidarity, inter-cooperation, social transformation, univserity and education. *and complemented by the four corporate values: co-operation, acting as owners and protagonists; partiipation, which takes shape as a commitment to managment; social responsibility, by means of the distribution of wealth based on solidarity; and innovation, foncusing on constant renewal in all areas. Québec (AA) With energy wealth and unique cultural identity enough to not only survive Canada's dissolution but to prosper from it, the Québecois have proven agile players on the post-national stage, turning their energy-wealth into signficiant political and diplomatic power. Persia (A) A religiously cosmopolitian state formed from the rump of Iran after the fall of the theocratic Iranian government, it is united under a common Persian identity and has seen a resugerance of Zorastrianism, Manichaeism, and Bahá’í faithful. '''Purity (A)' Capital: Holmes County (40°56’N 81°93’W) A collection of religious and secular ideologists who eschew any use of cybernetics or gengineering, minimize their use of computing, and otherwise reject modern technology. While for most of the world's population, the ancient debate between gaining a bit more control over our bodies and environment at the cost of losing a tiny bit of a different sort of control over our bodies and environment is long past, for the purists, the debate is far from lost. There can be no compromise regarding self and humanity. Rus (AA) modern descendant of the old Russian oligarchs. ' Scotland (A) '''Independent scotland. ' '''Increasingly backwards and both culturally and economically stagnant Zen-Serotonin (A) Originally a small 'cultish' group formed from Buddhist monks, Zen-Serotonin embraced exocortex technology and used it to obtain very fine biofeedback control over meditation. They soon learned to use the technology, along with meditation, to maintain a zen-like calm and detachment at all times. Zen-Serotonin has gained considerable traction on the world stage as its membership has ballooned in the last two decades although many are quick to call them cultists.